


Fate: Not For Everyone

by jellybop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Klance Week 2017: Free Will vs Fate, Lance and Allura friendship but it's not explicitly stated, Multi, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Second Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, broganes, keith doesn't have a soulmate, keith gives zero shits about not having a legitimate soulmate, maybe ooc?, or lack thereof, possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: So what if your wrist is blank?You aren't lonely or broken by any means, you have people you care for and who care about you and really that's all that matters.





	Fate: Not For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should be honest so  
> i legit pulled this out of my ass in an hour and a half when i should have been working on school work don't try this at home kids  
> i dont know if there are any spelling errors so if there are please feel free to tell me!  
> hope you enjoy!

Soulmates. Fated partners. A good percentage of people had one, a little name written on their wrist. You, on the other hand, did not. 

A cliche thing, really, you’ve seen far too many movies where the main protagonist thinks they have no soulmate at all, but ends up realizing that they, in fact, did have one, who often turned out to be their best friend or something of the like, and just as they lean in to share a kiss, the protagonist’s wrist starts to tingle and you see their soulmate’s name begin to write itself into the skin. Cue the wedding bells and happy ending.

That shit doesn’t actually happen. It’s a ridiculous thing to even imagine, but apparently a lot of people believe it. You know that better than anyone, having to deal with people day after day after day telling you, “Oh, well, it’s fine, don’t worry! Everyone has a soulmate, yours is just stubborn. Just wait, fate will guide you to them.” _No._

Every time someone says that to you, it makes your nose crinkle in anger, because that’s not how things work. Sure, you want to believe it, but deep down. You know that you’re alone. Fate has nothing to do with anything. You’re alone and you’ve accepted it. Now all you want is for people to leave you alone.

They don’t. They talk about your blank wrist any chance they get, as soon as they catch a glimpse of it. It’s like an invisible brand that tells others how sad and lonely you are. But you’re not.

Sad and lonely is the literal farthest description of you. You’re absolutely fine. So what if there’s no name on your wrist? It doesn’t define who you are, you’re not defective or broken, or without love. Your friends care about you so much more than any soulmate could. The thought makes you smile wide every time it crosses your mind, followed by everyone you care about and who cares about you in return.

Shiro, your older brother, cares for you more than anything in the world, wants the best for you. He raised you when there was no one else who would, patiently and calmly, even though you know for a fact that you weren’t the easiest kid to handle. He would pull all the stars out of the sky if you asked and you would do the same for him.

Pidge, who will not hesitate to tell someone off for talking about your blank wrist, who spends her time working on new robots, but is always down to talk about conspiracy theories with you. Pidge, who is so similar to you with the fact that she doesn’t have a soulmate either, and she gives approximately zero fucks about it. “There’s other, more important things, Keithy-boy,” She always says, “Like friendship. Who cares if I don’t have a soulmate, you guys are better than anyone I could have been fated to be with.” You share the sentiment.

Hunk makes the best cookies and gives the most amazing hugs, he loves to care and listens to everything you have to say and vent about, no matter what time of night it is. Hunk, who is always just a call away and has his keys in hand as soon as he answers your call.

Allura, Shiro’s soulmate and one of the prettiest girls you have ever met, has a heart of pure gold. There’s a trend you’re starting notice, because Allura is there for you as well, no matter what. She was there for you when you broke your leg in the eighth grade doing some stupid dare and Shiro was nowhere to be found, calm and collected and drying the tears that ran constantly down your face as curses fell out of your mouth like a second language. She saw how closed off you were to the rest of the world and persuaded you to give people a chance, and was there to pick you up when it didn’t work out. Allura was the person who introduced you to Lance.

How do you even begin to describe Lance? It seems impossible. He’s infuriating and annoying at times, but he always seems to know when there’s something wrong and will pull you aside to talk about it. He’s funny and caring and warm, he’s the type of person who can brighten up the day no matter how bad it was. Lance is beautiful, but _god_ , do you wish there was a better word for him, because beautiful just doesn’t seem to cut it. Radiant, Gorgeous, Handsome, nothing fits him as well as you wish it would. 

He had his own soulmate, a name on Lance’s wrist that he never spared even the slightest glance to, “The guy was a jerk, don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” He said when you had asked him about it, “Because I don’t love him anymore, I love you and that’s all that matters, Keith.”

Everyone talks about fate and soulmates like it’s this super important thing, which, in a lot of ways it is, not everyone sees things the same way you do and vice versa. All you know is that you prefer to choose rather than let fate handle anything. The only thing that really matters to you is that you care for and love your friends and your boyfriend and you know that they feel the same about you.

**Author's Note:**

> whee z e look at that ending  
> i'm proud of this up until the end  
> would anyone be willing to tell me what they think of this? i need validation please o3o


End file.
